Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is related to advanced wound care, incontinence care, catheter securement, and ostomy devices to be attached to a human body through an adhesive. The adhesive is a biomedical polymer material that incorporates sequestered peroxide as an antimicrobial agent.
Description of the Related Art
Advanced wound care, incontinence care, and ostomy care devices are well known in the market place. Typically, these devices are attached via a skin friendly adhesive, such as a hydrocolloid, acrylic, silicone, etc.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,490 discloses pressure sensitive adhesive compositions particularly adapted for use in the fields of incontinence, ostomy care, wound care, and burn care dressings. Similarly, other prior art devices such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,339,546, 3,612,053, 4,166,051, 4,184,635, 4,192,785, 4,231,369, 4,393,150, 4,393,080, 4,496,357, 4,743,499, 5,492,943, and 6,143,798, also disclose such compositions as well.
Superabsorbent materials comprising peroxide are disclosed in U.S. Pub. No. 2010/0247615. This publication pertains to a polymeric composition and an antimicrobial composition that combine to form an antimicrobial superabsorbent polymer used within diapers and other sanitary products.
Antimicrobial pressure sensitive adhesives and the uses thereof are also well known and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,569,207, 5,681,579, 6,468,521, 5,554,106, and 6,884,920.